Ashfur's battle
by AuthorSpotty
Summary: For all you fans who have wanted to see what the AshFlight couple would be like, here is your chance! Go Warriors!
1. Ashfur's love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!**

**A/N Oh, and if any of you have ever wanted to see how the AshFlight couple would have gone, nows your chance! So stop reading ****this**** and read this story!**

**Ashfur's Dream Come True**

Ashfur ran to meet Squrrielflight as she and Brambleclaw raced into the camp, they had both just returned from the journey about the propehcey. Ashfur wondered what the message they had received was.

"Squrrielflight! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you hungry?" Ashfur asked quickly.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Also, you ask WAY to many questions!" Squrrielflight answered.

Ashfur ran to fetch her a mouse, she must be hungry from such a long journey. He padded up to her offering her the mouse, she took it and touched her nose to his cheek, then scurried off to meet her father who was also the clan leader, Firestar. He nudged her with affection and welcomed her and Brambleclaw back.

All the cats including Ashfur huddled together to see what Squrrielflight and Brambleclaw had to say.

"Well we traveled all the way down to the sun-drown place and there we all meet a badger." Brambleclaw started to explain. Cats mummered in shock about a badger and asked what had happened.

"Well, the weird thing was, was that the badger was actually friendly and her name was Midnight, she told us that we-" Squrrielflight continued.

"That we had to find another home, this forest and ourselves will be destroyed unless we move out and find a new home far away from here." Brambleclaw explained to all the cats.

Ashfur was suddenly worried, how far would they have to travel? And would Squrrielflight or himself be able to make the entire journey if it was too long?

Firestar looked at the ground thinking of what to do.

"But, there is a place far from the sun-drown place, a lake, where we could travel to, it's perfect, I didn't see anything wrong with it, right Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw nodded to everyone.

Ashfur smiled, Squrrielflight was so smart, but she was also jumpy, and if she wasn't careful she would get hurt. Ashfur had strong affectionate feelings for her, but he had realized lately that he had a opponent on winning over Squrrielflight, Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw loved her, and wanted to mate her, but Ashfur wanted to do the same thing, it wasn't fair!

Squrrielflight and Brambleclaw padded over to the warriors den to go and rest. Ashfur decided to do the same, he was tired and wanted to talk to Squrrielflight.

He scampered into the warriors den where he saw Squrrielflight and Brambleclaw snuggled together, he lied down to Squrrielflight, she opened one eye then closed it smileing.

He smiled back, they both turned there head and started to talk.

"Was the journey hard Squrrielflight?" Ashfur whispered.

"No, it was fun and adveturous, I wish you could've come though, because one, you're one of the best hunters in thunderclan and two you and Brambleclaw would be there to help me, protect me, and keep me company, beccuase... I love you."

Asfur started to open his mouth to say somthing, but he couldn't Squrrielflight... loved him. This was what he had wanted, _YES! This probably means that Brambleclaw doesn't get her! I can't believe this! _Asfur thought.

"But, I thought that you were in love with Brambleclaw?" Ashfur whispered.

"Well, I still do kinda like Brambleclaw, he has always been there for me, like you Ashfur." Squrrielflight whispered back.

Ashfur slumped down realizing that still he had a competition over Squrrielflight. Suddenly Brambleclaw shot up he was faceing the outside of the den his ears perched up.

"What is it?" Squrrielflight asked, Ashfur and Squrrielflight both jumped up to listen. There was rustleing over by the thorn tunnel, and Shadowclan scent. Bramblceclaw hunched his back ready to jump out and attack any cat that came through. Squrrielflight and Ashfur did the same.


	2. The unexpected battle

Suddenly tons of cats scrambled into the camp yowling and hissing.

_Shadowclan! Shadowclan cats are attacking? Why? _Ashfur thought.

Many cats emerged from their dens to fight. Every warrior rose from the den with their back arched, and claws unsheathed, the apprentices pounced out hissing, the elders had their backs as arched up as they could get their backs, Firestar and Graystripe lept down from High Rock and pounced on cats with their claws unsheathed.

Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Squrrielflight ran out of the Warriors den along with every other warrior, they were clawing and biting every cat they ran into. Ashfur grabbed a cat and bite it's ear then quickly slashed it's back. The hurt cat yowled in pain.

Ashfur had knocked the cat down and could only hear yowling and hissing everywhere. But he wondered why Shadowclan cats were attacking. In the distance he could hear a she-cat shrieking.

_Squrrielflight! _Ashfur thought instantly, recgonizing the she-cat's voice. He ran to the sound, his eyes only seeing a blur of cats and claws. Right in front of him he could barely see Squrrielflight pinned down by a Shadowclan warrior named Rowanclaw.

Right as he was ready to pounce he realized that some one had been ready, Brambleclaw. He pounced on Rowanclaw and bite him on the neck, his body laid there motionless.

"Squrrielflight, are you okay?" Brambleclaw asked quickly. Ashfur padded over to her and Brambleclaw, asking the same thing.

"I'm okay, it's just that he split open my stomach, it doesn't hurt that much." Squrrielflight answered falling to the ground, she held a paw over her stomach, which was pulsing out blood. Brambleclaw and Ashfur gasped at the sight of her stomach. Ashfur helped her up and over to the medicine cats den, while Brambleclaw slashed any cats that were trying to stop them.

Leafpool's door was guarded so that no Shadowclan cats could get through and hurt the sick cats. The two cats who were guarding the entrence were Dustpelt and Brackenfur, they quickly let Squrrielflight and Ashfur throught, along with Brambleclaw, seeing Squrrielflight's wound.

"Squrrielflight! What happened?" The she-cat's sister screamed running over to Squrrielflight in shock. She grabbed a mouthful of cobwebs and had Squrrielflight ly down on a pad of moss, she then quickly and smoothly started to patch on the cobwebs. as Squrrielflight licked it numerous times. The blood started to dissapear.

"Well, a Shadowclan cat pounced on me by suprise and pinned me down, slashing and slashing my stomach, he was just about to kill me when Brambleclaw and Ashfur came and saved me." Squrrielflight explained to her sister.

"Well, you might have been a big target, because if Blackstar is mad that we, I'm mainly meaning Firestar did, he might want to kill Firestar and his family if its big, and bottom line is, your his daugther-" Leafpool said.

"Yeah, but your his daugther too, and my sister!"

"Yes, but still, Blackstar is a very, very, well, the kind of cat who would want revenge." Leafpool finished. All the bleeding had disapeared on Squrrielflight's stomach. Suddenly a big yell came from outside the den.

Leafpool, Squrrielflight, Brambleclaw, and Ashfur emerged from outside the den. All the Thunderclan cats were surrounded by the Shadowclan cats. Blackstar stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, looks like this proves that Shadowclan can fight far better then Thunderclan." Blackstar announced.

"What do you want with us Blackstar?" Firestar hissed. His back arched up.

"Nothing much, its just, see, we met some old friends, and they needed territory, we just couldn't think of a better clan to run out of their territory then your clan Firestar."

Blackstar said with a grin on his face.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Firestar hissed.

"Oh, just some Bloodclan cats. I mean, the thing is, you didn't really kill Scourage." Blackstar said. Firestar and the rest of Thunderclan cats gasped.

_This isn't going well, I just hope that nothing else bad happens to Squrrielflight!  
><em>

"Oh, and before we run your clan out, Scourage wanted to meet the great Firestar and his lovely family." Blackstar hissed stepping forward with the rest of his clan.

"Thunderclan...ATTACK!" Firestar yowled. Every Thunderclan cat ran forward and attacked every cat they could see.

"Crush them! And find Firestar and his family! I don't care how many cats you have to kill!" Blackstar screamed.

Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Squrrielflight jumped out. Ashfur grabbed a cat and crushed it under his body weight. A cat quickly pounced on him biteing and slashing his back.

"Ashfur! Help!" Squrrielflight screamed a few feet away from Ashfur, he turned his head. Squrreiflight was fighting for her life, battleing three cats. But Ashfur couldn't get up.

The Shadowclan cats were chaseing out all of Thunderclan. In minutes, cats were lying dead on the ground and all the Thunderclan cats were fighting to get into the terriotory, some cats had given up.

Ashfur was still under the massive weight of the cat, and across the clearing he could see Brambleclaw having the same problem. He could see Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool and Squrrielflight either pinned down to the ground or guarded by some Shadowclan cats.

"Well lets see what we have here, a medicine cat, (He reffered to Leafpool) a bright young warrior, (he pointed to Squrrielflight) a trained and experienced hunter and warrior, (He pointed to Sandstorm) and a pitiful useless leader." Blackstar meowed. Unsheathing his claws as he got to Firestar. Ashfur realized that Blackstar was about to slash Firestar.

"Don't touch my father!" Squrrielflight meowed. Blackstar turned his head and looked to see who had said that. Then he smiled.

"You do know, that, you will be of some great use to Scourage as he told me." Blackstar mewed padding over to Squrrielflight.

"Of some great use." He repeated.


	3. Scourage's secret

Everyone tried to get out from under all the Shadowclan cats.

"Ahh, and who do we have over here?" Blackstar asked, walking over to Ashfur and Brambleclaw.

"They were fighting tooth and nail over protecting Firestar's family, it seemed like they would be of use to Scourage, considering their fighting skills." Russetfur answered.

"Who were they exactly protecting Russetfur?" Blackstar asked. Walking past Ashfur and Brambleclaw.

"Squrrielflight." Blackstar smiled evily instantly.

_He must have realized that Brambleclaw and I were in love with Squrrielflight! OH NO! By protecting her, we put her and oursleves in danger! _Ashfur thought, he took a glance over at Brambleclaw, and by the looks of it it looked like Brambleclaw was thinking the same thing.

"Ah, yes, I know who you two are! Your Brambleclaw, son of Tigerstar, and one of the best warriors of Thunderclan, and you are Ashfur, a fabulous mentor, hunter, and fighter." Blackstar meowed. He motioned the Shadowclan cats to bring them out of the camp, while all the other Shadowclan cats were running out the Thunderclan cats, as Russetfur and Darkfoot started to let Ashfur up he scrambled up and out of their grip! They both hissed.

"No Ashfur! Stop!" Ashfur heard Brambleclaw shout.

_NO! I have to save everyone! Or they could die! I WON'T listen to Brambleclaw, I won't, for Squrrielflight. _Ashfur thought to himself.

He ran over to try and pounce on the two cats holding down Squrrielflight, when four cats suddenly pounced on Ashfur. Pinning him down to the ground and clawing his back, he hissed at them.

"Ugh, you just don't get it do you Ashfur? None of you are going to escape, or more likely fight off my cats. Come on everyone, we must hurry, Scourage isn't the patient type." Blackstar growled. Blackstar led the cats into twolegplace, Ashfur and Brambleclaw tried numerous times to escape and help Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squrrielflight. Blackstar got more and more annoyed every time they tried.

"Ah, finally, we're here." Blackstar meowed, they started to turn into an alley, many cats were sitting on crates, like they were guarding. Two cats came forward on cat was ginger brown, and one was white with black spoltches. "I'm Bone." The cat with black spoltches meowed.

"And I'm Brick, what do you want?" Meowed the ginger tom.

"I'm Blackstar, we are here to see Scourage, I made a deal with him, as a friend." Blackstar growled. Bone and Brick motioned him to follow them into the alley. All around them Ashfur could see cats hissing and growling, like if they did anything that they didn't like, they would attack.

Ashfur looked over at Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw nodded his head, which meant not to try and escape, not here.

Right up on a garbage tank sat a little black cat, with a collar that had sharp bones sticking out, and claws with bones on them. Ashfur gulped. Scourage jumped down from the tank and padded over to Blackstar.

"Thank you Blackstar, for everything, this means a lot. My cats will grant you any protection and more hunters. Now could you please introduce my guests?" Scourage asked smiling. Blackstar led him over to Firestar.

"This is Firestar, the great leader that almost killed you." Blackstar mewed.

Scourage walked up to Firestar and smiled, "Well, well, well, so this is the cat that almost killed me, how pathetic, no one can kill me! Right?" Scourage asked looking around, all the cats started to laugh.

"The only use I have for you Firestar, is... Payback." Scourage hissed.

"Don't hurt my father!" Leafpool yelped. Scourage and Blackstar padded over to her.

"Oh, this is Leafpool, daugther of Firestar and medicine cat of Thunderclan." Blackstar introduced.

"So, you can heal cats can you? Well then, that will be extremly useful to me and my cats."

"I'll never help you Scourage, because of what I've heard, you aren't the best cat we know!" Leafpool shouted.

Scourage growled and hissed. "We'll see." He had a small smile on his face. Leafpool hissed and unsheathed her claws. Blackstar led Scourage over to Snadstorm.

"This is Firestar's mate, and one of the BEST hunters of Thunderclan." Blackstar said.

"And this as you wanted is Squrreilflight, the daugther of Firestar, a bright fighter and a beautiful she-cat at that." Blackstar commented. Scourage walked up to Squrrielflight.

"Well, you sure do look beautiful Squrreilflight, it is a pleasure to meet you." He meowed nudgeing her affectionately.

Ashfur suddenly realized what had happened.

Scourage... Was in love.


	4. The Trial

Ashfur had rage in himself, if Scourge laid a single paw on Firestar or anyone else, Ashfur would go mad. Scourge kept them all guarded all day every day. And Scourge also wouldn't let them eat, he was completly tortureing everyone madly, except Squirrelflight, he gave her a little food, but Ashfur could tell that Scourge hated hurting Squirrelflight.

Ashfur padded around with Brambleclaw trying to think of a plan as Scourge and the rest of Bloodclan prepared to travel down to the forest. Suddenly Scourge and Bone padded up to all of them.

"Let's see, I need you, and you." Bone growled motioning Squirrelflight and Leafpool to come out, Scourge had a nasty look on his face, like somthing was going to happen.

Sandstorm jumped out to defend her daugthers.

"NO! Please... don't take them away! Don't hurt my daugthers!" Sandstorm shrieked. Firestar clawed at Bone and Scourge, and Brambleclaw and Ashfur started to hiss wildly at them. Scourge and Bone quickly ran off with the two cats. Sandstorm collapsed onto the dirty alley floor and began to weap. Firestar started to comfort her.

Ashfur scraped his claws on the floor as if he was as mad as fire. Brambleclaw walked over to him.

"Its okay, I don't believe that Scourge will hurt Squirrelflight, she'll be okay, but I don't know about Leafpool. You have to calm down Ashfur." He meowed quietly. Ashfur turned away from Brambleclaw. He didn't need to listen to him.

In minutes Bone raced back into view and went up to Ashfur and Brambleclaw.

"I need both of you. Now." He growled. Ashfur gave a quick glance at Brambleclaw then followed. Bone led them to where Squirrelflight and Leafpool had been taken, and Ashfur saw Scourge sittin on a big trashcan tank. Right bellow him was Squirrelflight and Leafpool who looked as those she had just been in a battle. Bloodclan cats were gathered all around, as if this were some sort of trial.

"Ah, Ashfur and Brambleclaw, your finally here, we've been waiting for you." Scourge said calmly.

Ashfur hissed. And was led straight into the middle of the clearing with his clanmate.

"Brambleclaw! Ashfur! Thank Starclan your alright!" Squirrelflight screeched running towards them. Bone suddenly ramed into her knocking her down to the ground. Squirrelflight got up and hissed as she limped back over to her sister. Bone smiled up at Scourge.

"Well, I just want to ask you two a few questions if you don't mind." Scourge asked leaping down from the huge trashcan tank. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. Scourge smiled.

"Good, so do you two say, have emotions for Squirrelflight?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Ashfur answered. Brambleclaw nodded the same.

"And do you well, love her?" Scourge questioned.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Ashfur responded.

"Well see, I like Squirrelflight, and well, I want her to stay with me back in the forest. With you as Warriors, Leafpool as a healer or whatever." Scourge answered.

Brambleclaw and Ashfur both gasped. Ashfur hissed and unsheathed his claws, he could guess that Scourge had seen it.

"Oh, do you want to fight me?" He challenged. Instantly Ashfur jumped out and pounced on Scourge. Scourge turned him over and slashed his back, Then Ashfur could feel many cats on him. Ashfur realized that he had started a fight with Scourge when many of Scourge's followers had been there.

Ashfur was going to lose. They were clawing him and biting him. Ashfur was going to die.

Scourge lifted his tail for them to stop, they lept off of Ashfur, and Scourge padded over to him.

"See, this is what happens when you try to face me Ashfur. Now, you're going to die." Scourge mewed. He lifted his paw and was prepared to strike.

Suddenly Squirrelflight ramed into Scourge sending him flying. He landed on the ground, and got up instantly. Then smiled.

"Squirrelflight,-" He began to say.

"No Scourge, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you kill Ashfur. I just can't." She mewed then she grabbed Ashfur by the scruff and dragged him over to where Leafpool was, then began to comfort Ashfur.

Ashfur smiled, because he had been saved by Squirrelflight.


End file.
